Truth behind blades
by The Cursed Kid
Summary: Why Yozak slash his blade towards the maoh? Argggggg! i suck in summary


I don't own KKM

"Get lost! We don't have things to sell for you traitor."

"How dare you hurt the maou!"

Yozak walk away from the stall. He had trying to buy some food from the hawker, but since that incident happens; everyone in Shinmoku had hated him from hurting the double black. But behind the blade, his wish.

Truth behind blades

He had made his decision when Dan Hiri takes him away from Daishimaru. He will serve every maou he met. But the first maou he met was Lady Celi, a beautiful woman who tried to fill her emptiness by falling in love in every handsome man she met.

Her second son, Weller Conrad, is the man he loves since he saw him. But Conrad attention had been pulled towards the young double black, Shibuya Yuuri. Conrad hope that one day, the maou will stand on his own feet by not using any magic. If this is what his captain wish, he will fulfill it, with his own fame, glory, and the names that he will bear until the day he lay in the grave.

He still remember the moment his sword cut into the maou's body, Conrad had tackled him down and throw his sword aside while the ones check on the maou. Hate burn deep in the eyes of Conrad. He said something that ripe Yozak's heart into pieces.

"I hate you."

His version becomes black. And when he had awake, Gwendal had fired him. Even Gunter who was so gentle had even banned him from coming back the castle. He was now wandering in the city, trying to find somewhere to stay, and something to eat.

Heart are cold, so where his body. Tears falling, but he don't bother to rub it off.

Just a nightmare…it just…

…a nightmare I can't wake from.

In the castle.

"Conrad! Yozak was just training with me! He hadn't done anything wrong!" Yuuri cried desperately, trying to convince his "naming dad" that Yozak was innocent. He had seen the feeling that spy towards Conrad and tried to get them together.

"No, heika. I will not forgive everyone who hurt you, even myself." Firm answer and the conversation are ended.

"Heika! I need to hold a competition of fighting. We will need another spy." Yuuri snarled at Gwendal for getting him into trouble like this, and Gwendal ignore him as usual.

Yozak had accidently read the poster of the spy choosing competition. It's his last chance to see him. But he has to disguise himself. By the only way.

On the BIG day

Yuuri is watching the men fighting on the stage. Trying to find someone in orange hair. But much to his disappointment, there's no one with orange hair. He turns his attention back to the fighting stage and saw one man fighting furiously, defeats the men who came forward and challenge him. Finally, there's one only man standing on the stage.

"Come forward." Gwendal called out. The man walks slowly toward the edge of the stage and kneel before the maou. "What is your name?" Yuuri asked. The man looked towards him, he had an ugly face which looks like burn by fire, but those warm blue eyes…

"I have no name." the man, was indeed Yozak, answer straightly. He had give up his name the moment he let the fire destroy his face. He hopes that no one will recognize him. But, his eyes had betrayed him the moment he saw Conrad.

"No! You are Yozak, right? I remember your eyes!" Yuuri shout out and Yozak frozen.

"I'm afraid that I am not the one heika wants to find." Yozak tried to answer calmly but he knows that his voice is trembling. Conrad stands in front of Yuuri, shielding him from Yozak.

"Today, I came here and defeat every rival I met, just to have this chance to stand in front of heika, ask for his majesty forgiveness. I destroy by face as the punishment I hurt heika." Yozak took off the cloak he's wearing, and reveal the face that had been destroyed by unforgiving fire.

"And now, I will give heika my eyes, so that I will not see anything, or hurt anything in this world." Yozak reached his eyes and add pressure towards his eye socket, trying to dig his eyes out. "NO!" Yuuri pushed through Conrad and tried to stop Yozak.

Yozak limp body falls on the cold ground. Blood covered his body. He was hit by someone's magic. And his eyes were not dig out. Gisela heal his face and eyes but found out that he has lost his left eyesight.

Everything was settled after a few weeks. Conrad visited Yozak for the first time, upon Yuuri's order. Yozak was resting in a room in the castle; both of his eyes were covered with bandages. He heard someone open the door and smiled slightly.

"Hello, heika. Thanks for letting me rest here. My, it's harder and harder to find a rest house. Because of that incident I think." Yozak talking towards the "heika" who had come in. "You know heika, I like Conrad long time ago, since he was a boy…"

Conrad stood there, listen to Yozak, talking along how he willing to die for him.

After a few hours…

"So, heika. I think I should leave now. Con…Weller is not welcoming me at all. I will send letters for you when I settle down." Yozak stand up and walk towards the door by feeling the wall.

Without thinking anything, Conrad pulls him into his embrace. "Heika? Please let go." He could feel that Yozak is struggling, but won't let go. He knows that once he let go, this man will disappeared.

"Heika…" "Yozak."

No. Yozak struggle off and stumble out the room. He can't be…Conrad run after him, and stopped him before the front door.

"Please…let me go…" Yozak whispered. Tears falling down. He's broken; he can't afford another heart break.

"Yozak! Yozak! Listen to me." "Please…Weller…"

"I love you." No, these are lies. You love the young maou.

"I can't live without you." No, Yuuri heika is the center of your world.

"Everyone will forgive you. I will." No, you say that you hate me.

"Captain, if I had another chance, I will also hurt heika." To make him became stronger. Yozak peeled off the hands that are holding him.

Goodbye. My Love.

Well, that a sucking story. PLS forgive me lo~


End file.
